Carolina Browning
Carolina Jane Browning was born from the affair of her vampire mother Emilia with the werewolf Adam. Her mother kept the pregnancy a secret with her special power. Carly was raised by Emilia and her vampire husband Joseph. The two had a child - Carolina's older brother Carter. When she was 5 years old, her werewolf side showed up and her father knew his wife had cheated on him. Emilia was truly inlove with Adam and was ready to leave with him and Carly but her jealous husband didn't allow that and beheaded her. Adam and his pack started a war with Joseph and the vampire clan, leaving Carly and Carter to save themselves while they could. Carter took his younger sister and the two escaped the massacre. They shared a strong bond and never left each other's side. Together Carter and Carly lived through many historical events. While her brother went to Scandinavia to conquor the lands, Carolina continued to travel the world. She had many lovers along the way but no one stole her heart. When she went to see her brother, the king of some parts of Scandinavia, she helped him have control even over the werewolf and wizard societies. With her knowledge, acquired over decades in foreign lands, she was a righteous princess, but she had enemies there. No one had heard of a hybrid so the creatures were scared and wanted to see her dead so that she wouldn't be a threat. One night there was a riot in the kingdom, and Carly and her brother went out to stop it. The people were glamoured by the vampires to fight against their king alongside the werewolves, trolls and giants. Carolina fought against them to protect her brother. However, she was caught in a magical web and was forced to watch her brother being dismembered. The web couldn't hold her for much longer because Carly was stronger than most of the creatures. She killed them mercilessly and tried to help her brother but it was too late. She continued to travel but had to hide her true nature just in case someone decided to kill her. Having survived the plague and witch hunts, Carly had become more than a warrior - she was a strong survivor and nothing could stop her. She knew her own value as one of the few hybrids in the world, and she was set to continue her bloodline when time comes. One day, she met Francisco Trapote. He was a charming young man but she smelled the vampire and witch blood in his veins. Francisco knew she was no ordinary vampire herself and they had a night full of nice rough pleasures. They fed together, and he showed her how he ate prostitutes after he raped them. Francisco was a strange and dangerous man with a potential need to kill and eat anything in sight but he was extraordinary like her so she stayed by his side. Then he told her about his 4 at the time wives. The vampire asked her to be the fifth but she declined. Nevertheless, they continued their passionate relationship but in a few months Carly had enough. She told him they weren't meant to be as he was probably going to eat her or their future child if they had one. Francisco was mad at her for leaving but also showed some signs of hunger when she mentioned little babies. She left him for good and continued her journey. She met Elijah Smith along the way. They became close friends and she started calling him "uncle" as he was a bit older than her. They shared some memories and often reminisced together in a quiet and heart warming way. Both of them knew they would meet again even after they went on separate ways. One of her other interesting lovers was James Dracula. He wasn't the normal blonde and sexy vampire. He had runes which interested her. They had some wild nights together but afterwards separated. Carolina went to live in England, and was ready to climb on the board of Titanic when one of her latest lovers stopped her. He said he loved her, and wanted to marry her. Titanic left, and Carly was angry with her lover for letting her miss the ship. The man lured her to go to bed with him and in the morning he had left with her jewellery. Later, he came back to her and apologised saying he needed the money to pay his loans. She drunk his blood and threw his body in the river. She also took part in the World Wars as they were interesting to her since she had participated in the French Revolution, as well. Carolina fought for both sides and had fun because she then met her friend Elijah again. In 2011 Carly ended up living with the Halliwells. With the astral projection, she had taken the body of a young girl so that no one would know who and what she is. She and the witches became very close and protected each other from demons. Since the city was partially free of vampires and was mostly full of witches, angels and demons, she felt it was time to return to her body. However, she reconsidered after the wolf packs had come to town. Their leader - Liam Monteith interested her and the two became a couple but quickly split up. ]]Carolina was interested in someone else - one of the three brothers who had just moved to CWS - Benjamin Grey. He and his brothers were womanizers but Carly thought of him as out-of-this-world sweetheart. One night, as the whole group of friends was playing games, she decided to get back to her body. From that moment, Ben fell in love with her, and the two of them started flirting. She often went to their house and spent time with Ben and his brothers who also became her friends. Ben showed her his kingdom Narnia which was in a closet where time passed differently. This magical place and its king won her heart forever. She met mermaids, dwarves and other magical creatures there and preferred to stay with them while Ben was doing his job. In the other world outside the wardrobe Carly spent more and more time in Ben's house. She even found girlfriends for them to make them stop going to stripclubs and start being real gentlemen. She started singing in the garden one day and they were the first to know her talent. Sadly, Liam the werewolf heard the rumours that his ex lives with the Greys so he started luring her to his house. The werewolf side of her was still into him so one day Carly gave in and had sex with him. Liam was happy she had cheated on Ben and told her he had no feelings for her. Ben found out and despite knowing, he took her back to his house. The couple had a rough time, and Ben and Carly suffered both because of her mistake. A curse by Hannah had made Carly hear voices in her head which made her feel insecure and kind of insane. She was depressed because she had hurt the love of her life, and tried to make things work again. Ben forgave her, and one day after they had gone to Narnia, they went swimming in a river that changed colours and there he proposed to Carly. She said yes and their relationship grew stronger. Together they made fun of Liam and killed some of his wolves. Ben and Carly had a beautiful wedding and after that they spent their honeymoon in Paris. However,it was interrupted by Harry Potter, Cho, Draco Malfoy, Alex and Pepsi who showed up from Hogwarts. This made Carly hate them but the couple continued their honeymoon and soon Carly was pregnant. Her pregnancy didn't go well and since Alex and Pepsi always talked bad about Ben and her, always stirred things up, when Carly started giving birth the baby was stillborn and soon she and Ben split up. She despised what he had been turned into by the two girls who burned down his house and made their own at its place. She bought a new house and didn't go out as much.Carly mostly spent time with the Halliwell sisters, Elijah and his new girlfriend Valerie. However, she didn't want to just leave Liam like that and made herself a clone which she left to live with the werewolf. The clone and Liam had a baby - Leo. They both loved him and took care of the little wolf. Their happiness didn't last long because in November 2012 Carly and Ben decided to be together again and have revenge on everyone including Liam. The evil duo went to the wolves' house and Carly seduced Liam who momentarily took her upstairs and started making out with her. Her clone caught them, and started yelling at her boyfriend which was followed by him and the wolves being kicked out of the house after Carly left with Ben. Bennie was kind of crazy, though. He stabbed his lover during sex and even hit himself in the head with empty bottles. The couple was killed soon by Elijah but Carly didn't give in this easily. She just went to her clone's body and started living in Liam's house. She liked Leo and since he looked much like her, she started thinking of him as her own. But the wolves had plans for her. She was soo sexy that they couldn't resist and so when Liam went to the bathroom, they locked him inside and started raping the hybrid. All 10 of them were killed by the alpha when he caught them in the act. Carly found him new, bigger and stronger werewolves who joined the pack. But they weren't a threat to Jayliam Rose - the new werewolf in town. He mercilessly stabbed Carly with a dagger who stops hybrids, and afterwards killed little Leo. Carly took Phoebe Halliwell to their home to help the wolves with her magic. And so she made Liam immortal. However, Francisco the with took the immortality and wolfie Liam was soon gone.Carly went back to her own house because neither Ben, nor Liam was around to make her company. Then one day she saw Christian Gray/Background. She and other girls were spying on the newcomer and she decided it was time to have someone new in her life. Carly was cunning and quite manipulative so she had no problem with making him notice her. First, she pretented to be running from someone as she ran in front of his car and almost got hit. Then she made Skyler go into his company and want an interview but pretend to be sick. Carly went to the interview and pretended to be sweet and innocent. That night she turned into a bat and went into his house to make him company. On the next day he went looking for her and after taking her to a pancake house, asked her to have a sexual relationship with him. He was a dominant and she was supposed to be his submissive. In the meanwhile, Carly had befriended Ryan Gosling and told him all about her new male interest. She had fallen inlove with the millionaire and was happy when Christian took control and commanded her because it made her feel loved and safe just like it would have been if her father didn't want to kill her. However, Christian's coldness and lack of emotion sometimes made her sad and distant. Her love started to fall apart although her boyfriend was showing her all aspects of his life. Carly went back to her old habits and friends - Chris and Josh Grey. Soon she felt the need of having Ben back and being in good terms with the brothers. Nevertheless, she continued her relationship with Christian and even met his family (she and Mia became friends quickly and went shopping together). While organizing Chris and Violet's wedding, Carly and Ben talked and she forgave him for stabbing her. She sent her astral self to be with him in the nights but one night she left the astral clonning home and went to see Ben which resulted in sex and her first cheating on Christian. Carolina gave Ben a long waited gift - a wardrobe which leads to Narnia (Govra at the time). She helped the king clean the place up and make it beautiful again. She always went back to Christian even though the feeling wasn't there anymore. She continued to cheat on him with various men and Shane just to not feel lonely. Her boyfriend took her to Chicago for a few days but she felt bored from his humanity. She also helped Ryan find a job - he was a cleaner in Shane's saloon where he met Rose, and afterwards in Christian's company. Also, she paid for his appartment so that he could have a place of his own, not just a bench on the street. After Christian went to a meeting in Portland, she stayed in Shane's house where they had sex for the second time. She also took part in the murder of Edward Scissorhands' parents when Francisco called her for help. Soon the pureblood vampires came to town and Carly had a rival for Christian. Khalida Leclerq wanted to sleep with him since she saw him and it soon happened. The man took advantage of Khali's proposal for vampire sex and he cheated on Carly in front of Lestat's mini cameras. After their second time together, Khali met Carly and made some hints about screwing her boyfriend. Carolina was furious and after Christian's confession she went to kill Khali but Jonathan Dracula/Background stopped her. She went home and tortured Christian by making him remember all of his bad memories at once while he was tied to the bed in the Red Room so that he wouldn't feel pleasure in using it anymore. The next day she met Liliya Dracula and Cedric and asked them about Khali but Victor dissuaded her. As soon as Christian came home, she compelled him to believe he had cheated on her and after she had found out he beat her up and made a scene in front of his parents so that he would lose their love and support. Carly succeeded and completely ruined her ex boyfriend's life. Afterwards she went to her own house and was rarely seen except for parties. She continued to see her human friends often and helped Ryan stay alive while crossing the streets.On one of the vampire parties thrown by Ian Somerhalder she tried to seduce James again but didn't succeed. On August 1 2014 (Elijah's party) she met Victoria Alekseeva and was very nice but also helped the Halliwell witches send Ian to Norwich. A week later, Carly went to see how Ben was doing and helped him once more gain access to Narnia after his house was destroyed by Hannah, who also took Josh and Rocket's souls. They had the house rebuilt and she left Ben to do his job in Narnia while she left town for the rest of summer. In March 2015 she asked Hannah to resurrect Josh and Rocket. The Devil wondered for a while but accepted and returned them to CWS. The two long time enemies became friends in February 2016. This led to peace between Carly and Liam, and since there was no more drama, the hybrid was able to reconcile with Ben for a lasting relationship. Francisco surprised them by saying he had foreseen they'll have a boy and a girl. The couple then prepared to go to Bali for a holiday where they will probably make one of their promised babies. In September Carly got pregnant with their first child - a girl they'll name Dahlia. Category:CWS